


Dealing with failure

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and aaron tries to comfort robert, by taking his mind off everything, robert tries to comfort aaron, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I'm not in the mood.” - warned Aaron.“I didn't think you are.” - smiled Robert – “I just wanna make you feel better.”“By giving me a boner?”“Oh is that what I'm doing?” - asked Robert joking. - “I can stop if you want.”Or...Missing scenes from yesterday's episode. This is what happened before and after they learned about Liv's results.Now with an emotional second chapter





	1. Chapter 1

“You ready?” - asked Robert from behind the wheel as he arrived at the scrapyard.

 

“Yeah I just finished five minutes ago.”

 

“Get in.” - he gestured - “Fancy a lunch at the pub?”

 

“Nah you're alright. I'm not hungry.” - said Aaron

 

“Still worrying about Liv?”

 

“How can I not?”

 

“Just give her some credit. I bet she has no problem with the adoption.”

 

“And you know that don't ya?”

 

“Come on Aaron, just give it a rest. She'll tell us if it's something big.”

 

“I know but...”

 

“You can't help worrying. I know.” - he said with a sympathetic smile while he placed his hand on Aaron's thigh.

 

“So, where are we going?”

 

“Since you said you're not hungry, but you need to eat, I'm gonna make you something at home.”

 

“You don't have to rush off to another meeting? Oh I forgot to ask how it went!”

 

“It was really good.” - he started but went silent way too quickly so Aaron knew something was up. He glanced over at Robert waiting for the explanation. - “We have a business dinner to attend to.”

 

“Both of us?”

 

“Well it was strongly adviced to bring a plus one.”

 

“Arghh brilliant. And when will this fantastic evening be?”

 

“Tonight?” - it came out as a question but Robert was only careful. He knew that events like that weren't Aaron's thing at all.

 

“Wonderful. You could have started with that.” - scoffed Aaron. - “And I can't go.” - he said with a blank face - “And not just coz of Liv. Someone needs to watch Seb.”

 

“Don't worry I already have that covered with Diane. And as for Liv....”

 

“You know what Robert, just change the subject.” (or better yet just shut up for a few minutes.) - he didn't say the last bit but Robert knew better than to start talking. Aaron was stressed and he needed some drama free minutes. So he stayed quiet, until they were in the Mill.

 

 

 

 

Life with a sulking Aaron was no fun at all. Robert tried to lift up the mood but it was no use. Learning about Liv's results was surprising. She did well lately, and neither of them knew how to make her feel better about it.

 

“How about a movie night? She can choose.” - suggested Robert. It was time to start getting ready for that business dinner, but there he was standing in their bedroom, trying to comfort Aaron.

 

“I spoke to her before, well I spoke to a closed door. That should tell you the answer.” - said Aaron as he lay on the bed, hands under his head, still in his work clothes. He was quiet for a while and Robert didn't want to say anything, or more like didn't know what to say to make it better, but soon enough he heard Aaron taking a big breath - “Robert, I really don't wanna go to this stupid dinner party. I feel like shit.” - he sighed.

 

“I know.” - said Robert as he sat next to him, slowly stroking his tigh. - ”I'm not going either.” - that sentence made Aaron open his eyes sitting up a little so he could look at Robert properly.

 

“What? Don't be daft, you need to go.” - he said matter of factly.

 

“No, I really don't. Besides I don't fancy it either. I'd rather stay here. With you.” - he said as he gave a little kiss to him.

 

“What about.... how did you say.... _'it was strongly advised to bring a plus one'_? If bringing someone is that important I don't think you have the choice of missing it.” - he was right, and Robert knew that, but he choose to stay with his husband over some work related boring business dinner any day.

 

“Yeah, but it's not like I'm gonna make new clients there.”

 

“You can never know.”

 

“Why are you so desperate to get rid of me?” - he asked suddenly.

 

“I'm not, I just think you should think it over. And you can still come home early if it's that awful.” - he said before he kissed him on the cheek.

 

“I would still go alone though.” - answered Robert. - “Believe me Aaron, we won't miss anything by staying here.”

 

“Then why did you tell me about it in the first place?”

 

“Why would I kept it as a secret?” - he laughed – “And I like seeing you in a suit.” - he added. - “You do realize we're talking nonsense. Come on I just wanna be with you.” - he was propping on his elbow while he traced patterns on Aaron's chest with his free hand.

 

“I'm not in the mood.” - warned Aaron.

 

“I didn't think you are.” - smiled Robert – “I just wanna make you feel better.”

 

“By giving me a boner?”

 

“Oh is that what I'm doing?” - asked Robert joking. - “I can stop if you want.” - and he did for a minute, until he felt Aaron's hands pulling him closer.

 

“No, keep doing it. But first, take off some clothes. I feel underdressed next to you.” - he laughed as he started pulling on his tie.

 

“Really? The tie was your first move?”

 

“Why? Did you want me to leave you in nothing but that tie?”

 

“If that's what you want.” - whispered Robert. - “I'll do as you say.” - he said kissing his neck.

 

“Really?” - moaned Aaron as he unbuttoned Robert's shirt. - “I want you.” - he said while he flipped them over to be on top of Robert.

 

“I thought you said you're not in the mood.” - replied Robert with a concerned face, before he started laughing. His hands were holding Aaron firmly, while Aaron took off his shirt.

 

“I know but... I can change my mind, can't I?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the sofa kiss, drawn by the amazing Jenny aka @scrapyardboyfriends

Aaron tried to talk to his sister, but he met with the same closed door as he did before. She wasn't ready to talk and he didn't want to push her, so he admitted defeat and walked down the stairs to find Robert sleeping on the sofa.

  
  


It was only afternoon, but Seb wanted his father's attention all day, and he didn't stop until he drove him into exhaustion. The two of them were playing all day, the little boy seemed to have too much energy, not like Robert. His son tired him out, so when Aaron could finally put him down for a little nap, Robert took the opportunity to close his eyes for five minutes. It wasn't meant to be longer, but when Aaron came back, he was still in a slumber.

  
  


He stood behind the sofa for a few minutes, just watching him. Not in a creepy way. He just remembered how happy he is now that Robert's always there for him, always. He won't be alone anymore, won't have to deal with bad times all by himself, because he has someone who's always looking out for him, doing everything in his power to make him happy. He smiled at the thought, then he saw Robert tossing and turning. He must be having a bad dream. He walked next to the sofa, carefully sitting down as he placed his hand on Robert's face. He was mumbling something but Aaron couldn't understand a word of it.

  
  


“Robert?” - he whispered softly. Robert didn't wake up, but he kicked out his legs. What on earth is he dreaming about?

  
  


“No, not him, please!” - Aaron heard him saying - “Don't! Don't!”

  
  


“Rob, wake up.” - said Aaron louder this time, but still not loud enough. Robert was in turmoil by now. Whatever this dream was about it must be really bad.

  
  


“No, Aaron... no! Aaron! Aaron! AARON!” - he shouted the last bit before he opened his eyes, breathing heavily. His focus wasn't entirely back, but after a few seconds he saw Aaron in front of him, he felt his hands on his arms. He just looked at him, then he pulled him into a tight hug. Aaron didn't know what to do, but he wanted to comfort him first, so he didn't say a word just hug him back. Robert pulled him down as he lay back on the sofa. He didn't want to let go.

  
  


“Hey, you're alright.” - whispered Aaron as he kissed his neck. He was leaning on one hand while touching the back of Robert's head with the other. - “Sshh it's alright. I'm here.” - he repeated in soothing voice. - “Bad dream?”

  
  


“Nightmare.” - answered Robert as he took a big breath. His voice was barely audible. He was still clinging onto Aaron, like he was afraid of releasing him.

  
  


“Do you wanna tell me about it?” - asked Aaron as he tried to free himself from Robert's hold. He eventually let him.

  
  


“I was in some kind of forest. It was dark, but the sun managed to illuminate parts of it. And there you were.....standing in the light, facing me.” - he stopped for a minute and looked into Aaron's eyes. His right hand travelled to his face, cupping his cheek.

  
  


“Go on, what happened then?” - he said holding his hand.

  
  


“Then it was like the distance between us were growing..... quickly. Every time I took a step forward you seemed to be further away. Then.... there were others.”

  
  


“Others?”

  
  


“I didn't know them, I didn't see their faces. They wore black masks, and cloaks. But they were holding you down. And you didn't say a word, but reached out your hands towards me. And then I started running and I wanted to get there, to help you... to....to protect you, but I couldn't.” - he said with his voice shaking. - “I just couldn't.”

 

“I'm here now, you're awake, it was just a bad dream.” - he said as Robert buried his head in his shoulders once more. Like he was saying _Just don't let me go, please, never let me go._ He never saw him this frightened. Well maybe one time.

 

“There was more.” - whispered Robert quietly.

 

“Tell me.” - said Aaron encouragingly. He never stopped touching him in the process.

 

“There was a moment....when I thought I could reach you....reach your hand, then everything disappeared and we were in that car at the bottom of the lake....again.” - he said as tears were streaming down his face. Aaron didn't say a word just squeezed him to his body even more. - “I felt useless. It was so real. Like history was repeating itself” - he whispered while he let Aaron hold him tight. - "It was horrible."

 

“But you saved me.” - said Aaron finally finding his voice. - “Back then. You risked your own life and you saved me.” - he repeated the words looking into Robert's eyes. - “You were so arrogant.” - he said with a soft chuckle as he wiped his eyes. - “I told you to go and did ya listen?” - he laughed while he let the tears cloud his vision. - “You always think of me before you think of yourself. You protect me.......Robert, you're my safe place.” - he said kissing him.

 

“God, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you.” - said Robert mumbling the words into Aaron's shoulder.

 

“You don't have to worry about that.” - said Aaron as he changed his position. Robert laid back on the sofa while Aaron moved to kneel between his legs. - “I'm always gonna be there for you, just like you're always there for me.” - he smiled as he lowered himself a bit to catch Robert's lips. He was still in an awkward position halfway kneeling on the sofa halfway hovering over Robert, but he didn't mind. Neither of them did. 

 

Robert let himself carried away with the feeling. The feeling of safety. He felt numb as he opened his mouth to welcome Aaron's kiss. His hands were rested by his side. It was like floating on a cloud of relief and happiness. Aaron could always make him feel better. There was a silent communication between their bodies. They didn't need to say anything to know what the other was thinking about. Aaron wanted to secure him, and Robert wanted nothing more than to feel secured. And right now the perfect place to find that was right there, in Aaron's arms. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on tumblr: @susieskinner93


End file.
